The present invention relates to a target apparatus, and more particularly, to a target apparatus which incorporates a target of the type in which a projectile may be embedded, with part of the projectile still protruding from the target. For example, in this specification, the invention will be described with prime reference to a dartboard, but is to be understood that the invention may be applied to other similar targets, such as an archery target, if appropriate modifications are provided.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,194 to provide a target apparatus which provides for the automatic scoring of a dartboard game. In particular, this patent teaches the use of dividing a target into a plurality of beds each comprised of substantially parallel fibers that are or have been treated to be conductive, at least on the outer surface, the beds being insulated from adjacent beds. The beds are designed to receive a projectile, such as a dart, which when embedded in a particular bed will provide a signal indicative of the portion of the target struck. The beds are typically separated by an insulating plastic web structure which divides the target into a plurality of target areas. A wire framework is placed directly above the web structure which functions as an antenna. The wire framework is insulated from the beds and is held in position by a plurality of plastic tie members.
In order for the target device to properly operate and maintain correct scoring, it is very important that the beds maintain their insulated properties from each other and from the aerial framework placed on the target face. A serious problem experienced with prior art devices is the ability of the device to maintain these insulating properties. Due to repeated hitting of the target by metal tipped darts, the insulating material separating the beds often become damaged. This results in the adjacent beds touching and the incorrect operation of the device. Additionally, the steel tip darts have been found to break the insulating plastic ties used to secure the wire framework in position. This results in movement of the antenna and again affects the correct operation of the device.
Applicants have invented an improved target and target apparatus wherein the target is able to withstand repeated embedding of steel tip darts while maintaining the insulating integrity between the beds and/or aerial framework.